Confession
by Ayu-Dev
Summary: Just a story...with Ritsuka and Soubi, Ritsuka goes to Soubi's, and LEMONS! and a twist in the end...read if you like Yaoi XD! short summaries for a short story...One Shot *The aftermath of confession is the sequal!* R&R cuz we love it!


**I haven't written a s****tory in the longest time -...I**** thought it was time...but this one's a one shot...and my oc's aren't in it (cuz she turned into a ****Mary****-sue to ****everyone ;;)...so here goes...I****'m not making sure there are reviews...**** this is ****just for pure pleasure...but do write a review if you like it.****..that makes me jump with joy XD!!**

"Aren't you going to see him today?" Natsuo asked as Soubi walked around his apartment...waiting for Ritsuka to text him. He ordered him yesterday to not be standing outside the school...and not to come until he said to."I will as soon as I get the signal to. I hope I even get to..." Soubi was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "I'll get that." He said rushing to the door...hoping it would be Ritsuka. He'd been having all sorts of dreams about him and the twelve year old all week, and Ritsuka had been telling him that he wanted to tell him something. He thought that would be a good time to confess.

He opened the door to find Ritsuka...as red as a tomato, wearing the same thing he wore the first day they met. "Sou...today is the day; I can't keep this in anymore." He said looking up at Soubi, who smiled to his constant blushing. Ritsuka had been talking to Kio about these constant nights without sleep; Kio recommended that he told Soubi about what he thought about all those nights.

The blonde smiled down at him, as he let him through. "Let's go then, there is actually something I must say as well." Soubi said as Youji looked at the two of them, then looked at Natsuo –who was sitting beside him- and smirked. Ritsuka didn't seem to notice as he walked straight towards his fighter's room.

Soubi untied his hair and let it down, then tossed the hair tie on one of his shelves as they entered his room. He was for some reason nervous, but he thought since Ritsuka was saying what he had to -even as his blush will probably deepen- that he was obligated to. "Sou...may I first get a drink, my throat's kind of dry..." was all Ritsuka could say until Youji (easdropping) ran and got him a drink. Soubi told them to mind their business and shut the door leading to his room.

He found it hard to say anything to Soubi...especially something like this. He knew if he didn't, he would wake up panting to one of those dreams again. Letting his mind run wild for a few seconds, his blush deepened. Taking a few deep breathes. "I've been having these dreams lately...and I've...been...waking up..." Ritsuka knew he had to finish that sentence...or the blonde was going to finish it for him...which would make it harder to concentrate on what Soubi was going to say to him. "...Wanting...you..." Was the last thing he said (or what he could say...).

Soubi couldn't help but smile as his sacrifice's face reddened, what Ritsuka said really is going to give him that extra confidence he needed to say what he needed to say to him. He kissed Ritsuka's cheek as well as seeing his face redden. "I had been dreaming similar dreams Ritsuka. I know kind of how you feel at this moment. You've got some strong nerves coming here and telling me though..." The blonde said happy that he told.

The brunette laughed. "I could have guessed that, you say that you loved me ever since we first met. That's kind of why I finally got up the nerve to say it." Ritsuka's red face still was warm...it was as if he could feel the redness on his face. He was about to get up when his fighter found the perfect time to stop him, locking him in his arms.

The blonde continued hugging Ritsuka, he didn't want to let him go. He smiled to feel his sacrifice finally give up. Ritsuka smiled as he turned to face Soubi, he decided to give him a kiss on the cheek as well. Soubi however, decided differently and turned the brunette's face to him and kissed his lips, licking Ritsuka's bottom lip. Ritsuka tried not to blush, but couldn't help it. It was like Ritsuka was reading Soubi's mind, as he decided to instead of just his head, turn his full body towards his fighter. After that, he wrapped his legs around the blonde.

Soubi smirked when seeing Ritsuka's actions, He must really want something...and he knew what too. Wanting to make sure, he went to his sacrifice's human ear and bit it. Hearing Ritsuka moan slightly, he whispered in the brunette's cat ear. "Is loosing them what you're looking to do?" Biting that ear, he felt a slight tug as Ritsuka pulls his head level to his, and kissed him deeply, then nibbling on the blonde's bottom lip, Ritsuka started kissing (with the occasional nibble) his fighter's neck all over.

When Ritsuka did this, it took Soubi by surprise, and his mind started wondering...thinking about more things he could do to the brunette. Then he thought about Seimei's order, and then he thought. 'Fuck that, he's dead!' Soubi laughed out loud at what he thought...he usually never would think that...why now...because it's sort of like an order. Thinking of that...must have giving him a hard on...because Ritsuka and himself both moaned at the same time, before Ritsuka pulled away from the blonde. "Someone wants it bad." The sacrifice said smirking, while blushing.

At this moment...not only did Ritsuka pull off cute, but sexy at the same time. That was rather arousing, but he didn't want the brunette to please him just yet. Soubi grinded against Ritsuka, a soft moan escaped his lips as Soubi positioned him on top of the boy. Ritsuka then licked the blonde's lip as they began kissing passionately. Soubi finished off the kiss by licking the brunette's lips and began focussing on unbuttoning Ritsuka's shirt as Ritsuka decided to do the same thing to his fighter.

After that was handled and both shirts were thrown to the ground, Soubi started kissing Ritsuka all over his now bare neck, he then right before going any lower to the chest area, nibbled on the side of the brunette's neck. He bit a little too hard for he heard Ritsuka practically scream out. What the fighter didn't know, is how much that turned him on. As the blonde was sucking, licking, nibbling and kissing Ritsuka's chest all over, the brunette felt something vibrate.

"Mmm...fuck..." He wined as he went down in his pocket, grabbed his phone and caught a glance at who it was before turning it off, Yuiko. At this point he didn't care if his mom phoned. So he turned the phone off, and threw it on the floor...accidently, because he could now barely control his arms nor hands because of how low Soubi's lips had trailed off.

He then moaned softly as the blonde smirked, un-zipping his pants with very slow movements. Soubi then slowly pulled down the pants...leaving Ritsuka's boxers on. When finished, he through the pants on the floor, and started on the boxers. Quickly before that, he slipped his hand down the boy's boxers and gently stroked Ritsuka's length, which at that very moment, hardened. Soubi smirked as a soft whimper escaped the sacrifice's mouth as the blonde slowly started taking the boy's boxers, with not his hands, but his mouth. Soubi then, purposely brushed lightly against Ritsuka again, which then made him begin biting his hand. That didn't stop him from moaning, even if silently.

After a little moment of tease, Soubi decided to throw them off and focus his attention on Ritsuka, who was currently looking at him with that look of lust in his eyes. Looking at this, the blonde smirked and wrapped his hand around the brunette's errection. Rubbing it lightly, Ritsuka moaned. "Mmm...more...fa...st...er..." He closed his eyes as Soubi smirked -following the soft order- started rubbing harder, and faster. Making the sacrifice wanna scream, the blonde continued while bending his head, to kiss Ritsuka deeply, while rubbing his penis harder.

Pretty much screaming in the fighter's mouth, Ritsuka's head was now completely thrown back in pure pleasure. He smiled as he heard the sound of music coming from the living room...Youji and Natsuo obviously didn't want to hear them anymore. Soubi then pulled away from the kiss slowly, teasing his tongue with the blonde's. Ritsuka opened his eyes just in time to watch Soubi's head going downwards, towards the source of the incredible pleasure. He wanted sex, and he wanted it bad, but if it was more pleasureful then this...he couldn't even imagine how good it'd feel. Something stopped his thoughts...making him moan loudly with great pleasure. "Mmm...ooohhh..."

Soubi decided that tasting Ritsuka would be a nice thing to do, as he licked the tip of the errection, then began sucking softly. The boy quickly grabbed a pillow with both hands, and screamed into it, biting it hard while the blonde nibbled on him softly. His hands gripped the pillow he was holding hard as he screamed Soubi's full name into it. Soubi cut it short, but licking it, then stopping.

Ritsuka felt if something else didn't happen that he was going to explode. Soubi looked and groaned as he realised that his pants were still on, but not for long as the brunette reached for them, un-doing them slowly as the blonde pulled them down, took them off, threw that, and his boxers on the ground.Ritsuka looked at him again with lust in his eyes as Soubi climbed on top and began kissing him deeply again. The boy wrapped his legs around the blonde as he laid back, his eyes barely opened. Soubi positioned himself with one hand, while holding himself up with the other, which was hard considering Ritsuka had his legs wrapped around him. It would be easy to sink in, and give Ritsuka what he deserved. The brunette began passionately kissing his fighter as he felt Soubi finally go in. He didn't want to stop kissing him because he would eventually want to scream.

As the blonde rocked back and forth against and into Ritsuka. It hurt a little, but at the same time it felt very pleasurable. As he continued to speed up the pace, the boy couldn't help but moan loudly into Soubi's mouth while they continued kissing. As it continued, the pleasure was almost more than Ritsuka could stand as the blonde pulled away from the kiss just in time to hear the brunette scream parts of his fighter's name. Ritsuka's head was at this point -once again- thrown back into the bed as more moans escaped his lips.His throat became dry just in time for Soubi to begin kissing him again.

A few times the blonde wanted to moan along with him, but he continued to hold back until Ritsuka's legs tightened around Soubi, pulling him further, he finally let out a slight moan. The boy smiled slightly while hearing his fighter say his name repeatingly. The brunette was finally gaining some control in his hands again as he grabbed Soubi's head and kissed him passionately, as they both moaned loudly. Ritsuka was finally starting to feel more pleasure then pain when he finally came. His fighter slowed the pace down, and then slowly, he stopped.

Just after that, Soubi started kissing the brunette tenderly as they both smiled. "I don't think you look any different with your ears then without." The blonde said smiling.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around his fighter. "I wonder what the others are going to think..." He said looking straight at Soubi before licking his bottom lip. "I just hope my mom doesn't notice."

"We'll just have to get you some fake ones." Soubi whispered, smiling as he heard the music finally die down. "You'll probably have to sneak out if you don't want Natsuo and Youji to notice you walk out the door without them." He added as he saw Ritsuka cuddle up beside him.

"I'm actually a little tired now...I hope I can get home before my curfew and still have time to sleep and get some fake ears for around the house before then." Ritsuka said smiling.

Soubi poked him on the head. "Remember, don't you want to have a shower, after all, you may wake up uncomfortable when you do wake up. We'll have one together." He smiled as Ritsuka decided to get up finally. Noticing his phone, he almost went into a panic, Soubi noticed this. "What's wrong...oh...don't worry about it now." He said smiling. They put some clothes on and walked out the door and were just about to make a run for the shower when they saw it. Natsuo and Youji were cuddled under a blanket on their bed...without their ears.

**Hope you like it, it's my first yaoi so don't bug me in reviews if it's bad...I'll get better! Please review if you can...oh...sorry...u can bug me about the yaoi...but make it something about grammar and nothing about the details...they aren't that great I know...but I had to make at least one...hehe...XD!! **


End file.
